


Questions

by Aldin



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldin/pseuds/Aldin
Summary: "You find yourself attracted to him?"
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Kudos: 28





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> * Scene from S4:E22  
˚ Half quote episode Outtakes  
ˆ Half quote from S1:E16

*  
"He was anything but tactful. What his countryman might refer to as a Hick." the Englishman returned to rolling out the dough. "For the life of me, I couldn't understand what Captain Archer saw in him."

"Thinner, roll it a little bit thinner" the Chef interrupted, eyeing the man's work. "Like this."

The Lieutenant looked up slightly startled, "oh right, right." he said distractedly.

"Go on" the other man prompted.

"That's about it really. I used to think first impressions meant something. I guess it's not always true." Malcolm paused in thought, "Though to be honest. I didn't think he was going to last a month, old friend of the captain's or not. And now, I can't imagine what these last 10 years would've been like without him."

"You find yourself attracted to him?"˚

"That's a bit of rude-" the man stumbled over his words "a personal question."˚ he finished, looking down.

Chef raised an eyebrow, "Not exactly an answer." he probed.

A slight smile played over the man's lips, but he didn't look up from his task, "If your restaurant doesn't pan out, you may want to consider interrogation."

Chef chuckled, "The Captain said they'd known each other a long time?"

"Must be a good 20 years now." nodded Malcolm, "They met in the Warp 5 program you know. I think Trip dreamed of Enterprise almost as long as the Captain."

"Did you always want to serve on a Starship?"

"Me? Goodness no. I started with what I knew I did not want to do and rather went from there I'm afraid."

"You must have enjoyed it though, to stay on 10 years."

The man was silent for a long moment, "I've never felt a sense of belonging anywhere else as I have here." he said at last.

"What are your own plans going to be now?"

"Captain Archer is likely to take another Command," he considered. "I've grown quite used to him." Looking up he leant towards the Chef, dropping his voice slightly. "Though, and mind you, you didn't hear this from me. Rumour has it Commander Tucker might be offered his own Warp 7 vessel." he raised both eyebrows.

"A promotion?"

The Lieutenant returned to rolling out the dough, "I was asked my recommendation of him. That's not part of a normal review. I'd say Starfleet has some plans for our dear Mr. Tucker."

Chef watched the stoic man carefully, "Would you follow him, to another ship?"

"In a heartbeat." was the immediate response. Then a pause, "If he'd have me of course."

"You're good friends? He'd be lucky to have an officer with your experience by his side." 

"Not always best to be friends with ones subordinates." the man kept his eyes on his work. "He would run a ship differently to Archer. Certainly differently to myself. He might not want old friends stepping on his toes."

"Sometimes toes need to be stepped on." Chef threw out, with an air of wisdom. "Different viewpoints can ground a good Captain. Help them remember what's important, make the right decision."

Malcolm made a non-comital noise in the back of his throat. "It's all hypothetical anyway. There is nothing to say he would even take it if offered."

"You think he'd turn down his own ship?" Chef asked, with a look of surprise.

Malcolm brushed away some flour. "Living on a Starship comes with limitations. More so the higher you rise. At some point everyone asks themselves what else might be out there."

"What do you think might be out there for Commander Tucker?"

Malcolm set aside his rolling pin, "Trip is the type of man who would deeply regret not having a family." He looked up, eyes focusing on something unseen. "He told me once, regret is probably the strongest emotion one can carry, and one of the saddest."ˆ

"What about you?"

Malcolm blinked for a moment, not comprehending, "Ah, a family for myself?" he smiled ruefully. "I think I may be married to the stars I'm afraid."

Chef smiled, "You sound like a sailor."

Malcolm quirked an eyebrow in amusement, "Do I? Well, there must be a first for everything."


End file.
